dragcave_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox
- TheCompleteAnimorph **Reference to "April showers bring May flowers". (Artist comment) * - Fiona BlueFire * - Fiona BlueFire * - Fiona BlueFire **Reference to a lotus flower from a Dream of hers. **Reference to "om mane padme hum", which is a mantra meaning 'the jewel in the lotus flower'. (?) * - AnanoKimi **Reference to these Mustache eggs. (Artist comment) * - Birdzgoboom **Reference to the Enderman from Minecraft. * - Birdzgoboom **Reference to Shield of Seals and Grima from "Fire Emblem: Awakening". (Artist comment) * - Birdzgoboom **Reference to Roy from the "Fire Emblem: Awakening DLC" (the egg has his headband design on it and the flame on the inside is a Sword of Seals reference). * - Birdzgoboom **Reference to Emmeryn from "Fire Emblem: Awakening" (it has her little uh. crown? Tiara? The thing on the back of her head. On it. And the little floating orb is a reference to her staff.). * - LadyLyzar **Reference to Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix from the Disney movie "Wreck-It Ralph". * - Mysfytt **Reference to a Jewel Scarab. * - Odeen **Reverence to Odeen's real pet redtail boa, Draco who is enjoying a cupcake for his 1st birthday. (Artist comment) * - Odeen **Reference to her love of cats. * - PieMaster **Reference to the simplified version of the Broadway revival staging of "Magic to Do," from the musical Pippin. (Artist comment) * - Shajana **Refrerence to a glass egg which shows the star sky. * - Tazzay **Reference to the deep ocean with bubbles. (Artist comment) * - TheCompleteAnimorph **Reference to Fina's dress from the game "Skies of Arcadia". (Artist comment) **The hexagon was the symbol of Silver Magic. (Artist comment) * - Aangs-sister **Reference to Jurassic Park and the mosquito in amber on Dr. John Hammond's cane. * - Aangs-sister **Reference to Monokuma from the game "Dangan Ronpa". * - Adrak * - Corteo * - Dolphinsong **Reference to this stone egg, to go with the one from last year. * - Hot on Fire **Reference to her cockatiel, Crystal. * - Infinis * - joliver1998 **Reference to Harry Potter. (Artist comment) * - Joliver1998 **Reference to an Easter basket. * - Joliver1998 **Reference to a classic Easter egg. * - Joliver1998 **Reference to a couple of snails. * - JOTB * - JOTB * - LadyLyzar **Reference to Mike Wazowski from the Disney Pixar movie "Monsters, Inc.". * - LadyLyzar **Reference to an ice cream sundae * - LightConcorde * - Mysfytt **Reference to a Knights helmet, just because knights and dragons go together. * - Mysfytt **Reference to a Knights helmet, just because knights and dragons go together. * - Mysfytt **Reference to a ball of wool ... which Odeen's cat stole. * - Mysfytt **Reference to the Phantom of the Opera. * - PieMaster **Reference to #thedress #teamwhiteandgold #teamblueandblack. (Artist comment) * - PieMaster **Refrerence to a Pearl. * - Playdoh **Reference to the Easter bunny dragon bringing the Easter eggs. * - Shajana * - Shajana * - Shajana **Reference to Elsa from the Disney Pixar movie Frozen. (Artist comment) * - Sif **Reference to Red Lyrium from the game Dragon Age. (Artist comment) * - Sif **Reference to a Nautilus. * - Silverdrak * - Silverdrak * - Silverdrak * - Starscream **Reference to Skywarp from Transformers. * - Starscream **Reference to Eagle Eye Zoanthids * - Tazzay **Reference to "Rose Quartz" from Steven Universe. (Artist comment) * - TheCompleteAnimorph **Reference to Mima from Touhou. * - TheCompleteAnimorph **FOE, from Etrian Odyssey and the FOE IOSYS video. (Artist comments: 1, 2) * - TheCompleteAnimorph **Reference to Sayaka Miki's "Soul Gem" from the Anime "Puella Magi Madoka Magica". (Artist comment) **(Artist comment) * - TheCompleteAnimorph **Reference to Oktavia von Seckendorff's "Grief Seed" from the Anime "Puella Magi Madoka Magica". * - Thuban **Referece to a rose. * - Tikigurl91 * - Tikigurl91 * - Tikigurl91 **Reference to the game LIMBO. (Artist comment) * - xdragonia * - Xythus **Reference to a chicken egg in disguise. * - Xythus **Reference to a dragon in fiery wasteland. * - Xythus **Because everything's better with a bit of rainbow. :'D